youngdumbfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Cox
Life Before Young, Dumb and Living off Mum 18 year old Ryan, from Doncaster lives with his mum, Natasha and is described as a 'party animal' and a 'celebrity wannabe'. Natasha says that it is time Ryan finally has a taste of reality. He claimes that he can't use a microwave, the oven, the washing machine - but he does have one thing he can do, which is lick his elbow. He goes out drinking almost every night with his friends and uses his mum's house as a hotel. Progress In week 1, during the shopping trip, Ryan has a brainwave and says to save money they could eat out of dog bowls instead of plates, but later that night has an argument with Sophie who says she doesn't believe in gay adoption, which Ryan feels very strong about. Rather than dealing with the situation the mature way, they come to blows, and all hell breaks loose. On the first work placement he says he thinks Salami is a fish and laughs his way through making 30 sandwichs. Later, on the tour guide around London he gives very little information on the landmarks he is presenting to the paying customers and gets shy easily because he is overshadowed by team mate Enzo. That week he is in the bottom 3 due to his shyness, but is saved. In week 2 during the fish market placement, Ryan freaks out due to a stall with live crabs, in which he has a phobia of. He overcomes this though and ends up doing a good job on this task. He also goes on a trip to the job centre with Ruby-Jo, Jade, Tom and Jack, but it's closed. He then stays out of an argument about a cleaning rotar. In week 3, Ryan takes part in a food fight which spllits the group into Ryan and the girls, vs Tom and Jack - but sooner or later they make up and end up playing party games which has Ryan and Ruby-Jo streaking around the street in their underwear. On the work placement the whole group fail to impress when they get the courses wrong, but Ryan and Gracie seem to be doing a lot more than their leader, Jack. Ryan decides to ask neighbours for plates, but gets distracted by a dog. When told that they have lost their mentor money Ryan refuses to apologize and due to this, ends up in the bottom 3 again, but Jade is eliminated insted, which Ryan seems very upset by. In week 4, Gracie looses her money, so all the remaining kids put their money in together to buy her a breakfast - and to make more money, Ryan and Ruby-Jo decide to pretend to be homeless and beg for money, but only make 10p. Ryan seems to shine on this task when he comes into his own whilst working with dogs. He seems to really be enjoying the placement and does really well. That week Ryan, Ruby-Jo and Gracie also decided to clean the house from top to bottom. In week 5, Ryan and Ruby-Jo set up their own cleaning business (R&R Cleaning - R Cleaning Is The Shit) and set to the houses of Hackney to see if anybody needs their house cleaning. They end up cleaning a single mother's house who gives them £8. Ryan does the best of all the remaining 4 contestants in this placement, he says he doesn't like kids but really gets into the job as 'Stumpy the Pirate' and again seems to enjoy himself. The group decide to have a night out clubbing but when a massive argument sparks, Ryan steps back and decides not to get involved. In the '''final week '''all 3 young dumbers did an amazing job, but Ryan was the only one who managed to handle his money in a sensible manor, and manage his team of volenteers. He starts off shy but comes out of his shell in time to get the job complete and turn the house he is re-decorating (his mum's best friend, and his goddaughters house) from a bombsite into a house worthy of living in. The parents finally vote for the winner and Ryan wins the round the world trip by gaining votes from Natasha, Sarah and Tony and finally after a second vote, from Alison and Marilyn too. Life After Young, Dumb... Since appearing on 'Young, Dumb & Living Off Mum', Ryan has been signed upto Tatler International. He wanted to take Natasha with him but she couldn't get time off work, so he decided to take Jade instead - they start their trip in Ibiza and the n carry on to Cancun and LA.